


Friends

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Blaise Zabini is a good friend, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Engagement, Established Relationship, Friendship, Good Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: “That’s barmy!” Ron started, “I’m not surprised though. You were always a bit of a berk. Always knew you were a bit dodgy with Draco. Stalking him like a right weirdo. Glad to see you sorted that out mate. Don’t think I could deal with you blabbering off about him again.”





	

* * *

It took a week to decide who they would talk to first and after a game of chess, that Harry lost. They decided that they would see Harry’s friends first and then see Draco’s group. Before they even went to visit, the brunette shot a quick note to Ron and Hermione asking them to try to be polite. It was a lot to ask for considering the fact that it was Draco. The guy that caused them a lot of hell during Hogwarts.  
“Harry! It’s so great to see you again.” Hermione greeted, pulling him into a tight hug. She looked at Draco curiously before nodding courteously.

“Harry! Mate! I guess you’ve finally brought your secret lass!” Ron grinned, before gaping at Draco, “Oh. So your secret lass turned out to be a lad. And he also has an uncanny resemblance to Malfoy.”

“I see that being with Hermione’s improved your vocabulary.” Harry teased, earning a light shove from his red-headed friend, “And yes. My secret lad happens to be Draco Malfoy. So please do try to be nice.”

“I can say the same for you mate.” Ron laughed, “It doesn’t help that we’re both dating swots.”

“About that. There’s something I’ve been meaning to say.” Harry said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

“We already know Harry. You and Malfoy have been dating for a while now.” Hermione smiled, rubbing his shoulder, “It doesn’t bother us. We’ve all grown out of our childish antics.”

“We’reGettingMarried.” Harry breathed, he knew he said it all at once and there was a chance that no one understood him. Ron just stared at them as his mouth opened and closed like a fish.

“That’s barmy!” Ron started, “I’m not surprised though. You were always a bit of a berk. Always knew you were a bit dodgy with Draco. Stalking him like a right weirdo. Glad to see you sorted that out mate. Don’t think I could deal with you blabbering off about him again.”

“I’m going to pretend that I understood all of that.” Draco commented, making Hermione giggle, “I was hoping to talk to you alone. Hermione.”

“Of course.” Hermione agreed, leading Draco to the kitchen, “What did you want to talk about?”

“I was actually hoping to apologise.” Draco started, “I didn’t realise how derogatory my insults were in Hogwarts. I hope you can accept my sincerest apologies for that.”

“Oh Draco. I accept your apology.” Hermione whispered, “I actually wasn’t expecting it. So I’m sorry that I’m a little emotional.”

“Would a hug be overstepping my boundaries?” Draco asked curiously, watching at the bushy haired girl started to tear up slightly. She opened her arms, and Draco took that as an acceptance. They only hugged for a brief moment. But weirdly enough it wasn’t uncomfortable.

“Thank you.” Hermione smiled, “But I wouldn’t be a Harry’s good friend if I didn’t threaten you. I will hurt you if you even dare to hurt him. Harry is very dear to me.”

“I can only promise to not intentionally hurt him.” Draco sighed, “But you know how Harry is. Always playing the hero even when the war is over with.”

“You’re right about that.” Hermione sighed, “I guess we’ll just have to do our best when it comes to protecting him.”

“Of course.” Draco smiled.

The rest of the day went surprisingly well. Draco found that Ron and Hermione weren’t as bad as he was expecting them to be. He could actually have intellectually challenging conversations with Hermione, and Ron was actually quite funny once you got to know him.  
“Good luck for tomorrow.” Hermione laughed, it was common knowledge that they were going to see Draco’s friends tomorrow. And it was actually kind of daunting.

**ღ**

The next day came too soon. Harry and Draco spent the majority of the day snuggled up in bed just enjoying each others company. And then the rest of the time was spent with Draco trying to reassure Harry that none of his friends would try to murder him… As well ad the fact that Blaise was already aware of their relationship. They all decided to meet up at Pansy’s place, well it wasn’t much of a mutual decision, more of a forced one.  
“Draco darling! And Harry! What a surprise!” Pansy sang out wrapping one loose arm around Draco before moving to Harry and doing the same, except with a the arm that was currently holding a glass of wine. Pansy was an attractive woman. Her hair was curt short to a bob, and her lips were full and painted red. She looked awfully chic and sophisticated. Harry wasn’t sure how the hell he didn’t notice it during Hogwarts, it was probably related to him being too busy with the whole Voldemort thing.

“Hello Pansy.” Harry greeted, he was nervous, he just hoped no one could tell. Draco smiled at him, squeezing his hand softly, before leading him into Pansy’s living room. Blaise was already sat down enjoying his own glass of wine and Harry couldn’t help but feel envious. He would love to have some wine about now.

“So what brings you to my humble abode?” Pansy queried, pouring them both a glass.

“I’m sure that you are both aware of the fact that I’m dating Harry.” Draco stated, “Well-“

“It’s about damn time you told us.” Pansy cut in, “We were already aware of it, but it’s always nice to be told in person.”

“We’re getting married.” Harry blurted out, making Pansy and Blaise look at the two in shock. Of course. Harry seemed to have the habit of blurting things out, it was a surprise that they were even able to keep their relationship a secret for so long. But the more Draco thought about it, the more it made sense. The brunette only seemed to blurt things out when he wanted to get things over and done with.

“It was a spontaneous decision.” Draco added, noticing that his two closest friends were shocked into silence and didn’t seem to know what to say.

“Guess you owe me 50 Galleons.” Blaise laughed, looking at Pansy as she reluctantly passed over the money, “We had a bet going. I was guessing that you were going to tell us that you were getting married and Pansy thought that you were going to tell us that you accidentally got knocked up after a potions accident.”

“Men can get pregnant?” Harry asked, shock lacing his tone. Of course the fact that the two made a bet on him and Draco didn’t bother him.

“You didn’t tell him?” Pansy cackled, “Oh! This is just perfect.”

“Harry before you start freaking out. I ju-” Draco started, only to get cut off by Harry.

“We can have our own family.” Harry beamed, “Draco! We’ll have children that are genetically ours.”

“Now. He’s going to get knocked up.” Blaise grinned, in turn making Pansy laugh.

“I hate you.” Draco frowned, looking at his two friends. He was probably not going to tell Harry about the whole baby thing until they were ready to have children, and that was only because he had totally forgotten that Harry wouldn’t be aware of it. The problems of being with someone that was raised by Muggles.

“Really? Because someone is going to shagged.” Pansy grinned, “If anything you should love us.”

“Don’t be so crude.” Draco scolded, “No one is getting shagged tonight.”

“No. We’re definitely shagging tonight.” Harry countered, “It’s going to be a long night.”

“Yep. Someone’s definitely getting preggers.” Blaise snorted.

** fin **


End file.
